Stay
by Hinatasara
Summary: TRAD  P.O.V. de Sherlock et de John.  Ce n'est pas une traduction Reverso, je l'ai faite moi-même. Par contre j'ai gardé la mise en page et le style d'écriture d'origine .


**STAY**

**Auteur: **TheBakerSTirregular

**Traductrice: **Hinatasara

**Série**: Sherlock

**Couples:** Sherlock x John

**Notes: **Ceci est la traduction d'une fic que j'ai beaucoup aimé. La version originale est en anglais. J'ai respecté son style d'écriture et malgré la retranscription de sa description des sentiments des personnages, je préfère cette histoire en VO. Il y a des termes et des expressions que la traduction en français rend beaucoup moins poétique. (De mon point de vue en tout cas.) J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce petit OS. Bonne lecture !

P.O.V. de Sherlock

"Tu as failli mourir, Sherlock!" Tu as crié. « Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, bon sang. » Ma bouche ne fit que s'ouvrir et se fermer inutilement. Pour une fois, dans mon existence, je ne pouvais formuler les mots dont j'avais besoin. Ils étaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste, non, j'avais besoin de te sauver.

Tu levas les yeux et croisa mon regard. Tu semblais sur le point de crier. Je veux te supplier de me pardonner mais te faire des excuses me choque. Ma respiration devient difficile. Je supplie silencieusement. Tu hoches la tête et t'en vas. Je sais que tu as compris.

« John, attends. » Je t'appelle. Tu t'arrêtes. Je ferme mes yeux. Une inspiration tremblante passe mes lèvres. "Je…" J'essaie de m'excuser. Je ne peux pas. "Je ne suis pas désolé."

Je ne peux pas m'excuser pour t'avoir sauvé. Tu le sais. Tu t'en vas. Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir sauvé John. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Ne pars pas. Ne t'en vas pas.

Tu t'arrêtes encore et te retourne. « Tu es un sacré emmerdeur, Sherlock. » Tu es abattu. Tes yeux semblent humides. « John… » Ton regard triste me fait mal. "Je ne suis pas désolé. Je ne le serai jamais." Tu tournes et t'en va de nouveau. "Je ne regretterai jamais de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Mais je regretterai chaque instant où tu es blessé ». Tu vaux tellement plus pour moi.

Tu es la première personne à rester près de moi plus de quelques jours. Tu ne peux pas partir. Pas maintenant. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Je n'existe plus seulement pour le travail mais pour quelqu'un. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je t'en supplie, restes.

Je tiens tellement à toi. Plus qu'aucun de nous ne pense. Je n'ai jamais apprécié quiconque, John. Tu es l'exception à toutes les règles que j'ai établies pour mes interactions avec d'autres êtres humains. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, John. Je fais un pas vers toi.

P.O.V. de John

J'ai fini par accepter mes sentiments pour toi. Je pensais qu'ils s'estomperaient finalement. J'ai espéré. Je l'ai tellement espéré. J'ai commencé à remarquer les longs regards, les effleurements, les sourires discrets que nous partageons.

Peut-être que c'est moi. Peut-être que je vois seulement ce que je voudrais voir.

Je sais que quelqu'un comme toi ne peux être attiré par quelqu'un comme moi. Tu es magnifique et sacrément brillant. Je ne suis pas aussi chanceux. Je veux juste que ce soit « nous » au lieu de « toi et moi ». Je le veux tellement mais je ne suis pas assez idiot pour penser que ça arrivera.

Tu es si intelligent, beau et sacrément incroyable. Tu es si superbe. Tu es le seul détective consultant au monde. Tu es Sherlock Holmes. Tu es mon Sherlock. Mon fou, puéril, brillant Sherlock. Je ne veux pas partir, je ne peux juste plus en supporter d'avantage. Je ne peux te voir risquer ta vie comme ça. Je deviendrais fou. Je ne peux plus être juste ton meilleur ami. Je t'entends t'approcher. « S'il te plait, Sherlock. Laisses-moi partir. » Ma voix s'effondra. Je sens ta main sur mon épaule. Mon cœur fait un bond. Je me retourne et croise ton regard. Tes yeux gris soutiennent les miens. Tes lèvres s'ouvrent.

« John… » Tu halètes. « S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. » Je baisse le regard, incapable de supporter tes yeux me suppliant de rester.

« Je le dois. » Je relève les yeux. Ta main caresse ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément. Je rouvre les yeux en expirant. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. » Tu murmures. Tu te rapproches et baisses la tête vers moi. Tes yeux se ferment, les miens également. Nos lèvres se touchent. Elles sont aussi douces que je l'avais imaginé.

Mes mains s'animèrent par elles-mêmes et encadrèrent ton visage. Je te tire vers moi. Tu romps le contact et pose ton front sur le mien. Nos souffles se mélangent. C'en est trop. Je dois partir. Tu te recules et murmures un seul mot qui me fait changer d'avis.

Tu caresses de nouveau ma joue. « Restes.» Ta voix est suppliante. Tes yeux reflètent la peur. Tu sembles terrifié. Incertain. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux ou sûr de moi. Je sais que j'ai besoin de rester. Bien que je sois aussi effrayé que toi. Les choses vont changer pour toujours. Une nouvelle situation que je n'ai jamais envisagée avant.

Que faire si rien ne change ? Si tu ne fais que jouer avec mon cœur pour essayer de me faire rester. Tu me prends dans tes bras. Tu presses ta joue sur mes cheveux. Ta main se pose sur l'arrière de ma tête. Tu respires profondément. J'entends ta respiration saccadée. Tes épaules tremblent. Tu pleures doucement. Mon cœur se brise. Je te fais pleurer. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de tes épaules. J'enfuis mon visage dans le creux de ton cou. Tout a changé.

FIN


End file.
